beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Crusher
Crusher is a main character from Beyblade G-Revolution Beyblade G-Revolution Even though Crusher (Moses in the Japanese version) only started to Beyblade later in his life, he is a very strong and skillful player. He was quickly trained by Boris. Crusher is large in statue, and has strange markings on his face. Although Crusher can seem intimidating, he is actually a nice person, and this is proven when he tells Boris that he doesn't want to cheat by destroying Tyson's Beyblade before his match with Brooklyn so that Tyson has to forfeit and BEGA will win. He is soft at heart, and this is proven when his ill sister gives him a doll she made of him, and Crusher cries saying that he will win his Beyblade match against Ray for her. Crusher wins the match, in the process destroying his beyblade (it was fixed though). His reason for being a Pro Blader is to earn enough money to help his little sister, Monica, gets the medical attention she needs. Unfortunately, the night before the Justice 5 tiebreaker match, Boris blackmails Crusher, along with Ming-Ming, to destroy Tyson's Dragoon to ensure Boris's success, using the fact that it was Boris who funded Monica's medical expenses. When Crusher joined BEGA, he had very little knowledge about Beyblade; he might have had only heard of it. However, with Volkov's promise of paying for Monica's operation, Crusher wasted no time in working very hard to help his sister get medical care by becoming stronger, learning the necessary information about beyblades and getting better at beybattling by practicing a lot. He would even stay long after the gym at BEGA was closed for the night. Had he not persevered and won a good amount of battles, the director of BEGA would have probably cut off his subventions. Although he appears very brutal and determined to win, with his giant gun launcher and his massive muscles, Crusher is actually very sensitive, as he often cries: two or three times concerning his sister Monica and once when, after Ming Ming and him were blackmailed by Volkov to go attack Tyson before his match against Brooklyn, he realized that he really could not complete his mission further because he knew it was wrong. After having battled Ray fiercely in Justice 5, he was so happy (understatement) to have won that he went to the other side of the stadium, was told off by Ray because he believed he had won only by luck, cried and hugged Ray, mostly for the awesome fight they had done. He then asked the him to promise that they would battle again later. Crusher's launcher can be disassembled into many small pieces, which are then stored in his red coat. With all his practice, he can then put it all back together in a matter of seconds with ease. The force of the shot when launching gives Gigars more power. The name Moses is a reference to the biblical character of the same name. It means 'savior' and is a perfect symbol of his relationship with Monica. The white marking on the left side of his face is probably the translation of that word in some Asian or African language. 'Moses' was replaced by 'Crusher' in the dub as there is easily conflict about religions, although it most probably is also a controversy in Japan. Battles Gallery lrg-29548-moses_01.jpg napis-beyblade-gruby-postac.jpeg moses.jpg lrg-29564-moses_18.jpg lrg-29603-moses_26.jpg lrg-29598-moses_30.jpg lrg-29590-moses_monica1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade G-Revolution